Alexander Wang
Alexander Wang (born December 26, 1983) is an American fashion designer. In December 2012, it was announced Wang would succeed Nicolas Ghesquière as creative director of Balenciaga. At age 19, he moved to NYC to attend Parsons in 2004. In 2005, after two years at Parsons, he decided to pursue the launch of his own fashion label, which predominantly began with a unisex knitwear collection. In Fall 2007, Wang presented a complete women’s ready-to-wear collection on the New York catwalk for the first time, to critical acclaim. He won the CFDA/''Vogue'' Fashion Fund in 2008, an honor accompanied by a $20,000 award to expand one's business. That same year, he launched his first handbag collection. In 2009, women’s T by Alexander Wang was launched, followed by Men’s T by Alexander Wang a year later. In 2009 he was recognized by his peers when he was announced as the winner of the CFDA’s Swarovski Womenswear Designer of the Year Award. Also in 2009, Wang was the recipient of the Swiss Textiles Award. Accessories Earrings Alexander Wang - Gold & silver mixed link hoop stud earring.jpg 09-19-16 Mason Poole 1 raw.jpg|Mason Poole (Sept 19, 2016) 00-00-16 Mason Poole 5.jpg Necklaces Alexander Wang - Ball chain stacked necklace.jpg 1-12-18 IG Story 004.jpg|(Jan 12, 2018) 1-14-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2018) Items Denim Alexander Wang - Ride jeans.jpg|''Ride'' charcoal jeans 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jun 4, 2018) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Alexander Wang Fall Winter 2009 White button down shirt.jpg Sebastian Faena 03.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) Alexander Wang - Lucite And Leather pump.jpg Lady gaga san diego photoshoot 003.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) Alexander Wang - Fall 2009 Collection.jpg 9-12-15 At Alexander Wang NYFW 002.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 8-23-14 Leaving the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2014) 8-24-14 Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2014) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Lara combat boot.jpg|''Lara'' at Marc Jacobs Show.jpg|(Sept 14, 2009) Alexander Wang - Alla leather wedge mules.jpg|''Alla'' Linda Farrow for Alexander Wang - Sunglasses.jpg|Linda Farrow x AW Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg|(Sept 30, 2009) 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (Sept 30, 2009) Spring 2014 Collection Alexander Wang - Spring 2014 Collection.jpg Alexander Wang - S14C - Shoes.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 18, 2014) 2-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 20, 2014) Fall/Winter 2014 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Fall-Winter 2014 RTW Collection.JPG 3-26-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2014) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Alexander Wang - Pre-Fall 2015 Collection.jpg Leaving Nobu Restaurant In NYC (May 11) (3).jpg|(May 11, 2015) Fall 2015 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Frankenstein (FW15C) 001.png 6-18-15 Arriving at Marriott Marquis Hotel in NYC 001.JPG|(Jun 18, 2015) 6-22-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) Alexander Wang - FW15RTWC.jpg Alexander Wang - Sam (FW15C).jpg 10-11-15 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2015) Resort 2015 Collection Alexander Wang - Barcode tank top.jpg Alexander Wang - Bite high rise frayed denim shorts.jpeg 9-12-15 Leaving Alexander Wang's NYFW 003.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) Resort 2016 Collection Alexander Wang - Bustier dress.jpeg 10-19-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) Fall/Winter 2016 Collection Alexander Wang - High waist distressed cut off shorts.jpg 7-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 25, 2016) 7-25-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 8-22-16 Arriving at Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|(Aug 22, 2016) 9-1-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2016) Spring/Summer 2016 Collection Alexander Wang - SS16C - Chain strap bustier top.jpg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) Fall/Winter 2017 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Fall-Winter 2017 Collection.jpg|''Lyra'' 5-15-17 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 15, 2017) Alexander Wang - Fall-Winter 2017 Collection 002.jpg|''Eri'' 5-15-17 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 15, 2017) Alexander Wang - Eri boots.jpg|''Eri'' 1-16-18 Backstage concert at Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpeg|(Jan 16, 2018) Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Alexander Wang - Chain neck pullover.jpg 1-7-19 At Sam Elliott's footprint ceremony at TCL Chinese Theatre in LA 002.jpg|(Jan 7, 2019) T by AW T by AW.jpg 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 004.jpg|(Nov 10, 2015) Alexander Wang - Cotton Burlap off the shoulder midi dress.jpg 6-23-17 At Harvest On Fort Pond Restaurant in Montauk 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2017) T by Alexander Wang - Sweatshirt.jpg T by Alexander Wang - Pants.jpg 11-10-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2017) Other 3-6-15 Backstage at Balenciaga FWFS15 001.jpg|2015 Balenciaga Runway Show (Mar 6, 2015) 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 001.jpg 4-14-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 14, 2015) 4-14-15 Instagram 003.jpg 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 003.jpg|2015 Met Gala (May 5, 2015) 5-4-15 At Diamond Horseshoe Nightclub in NYC 003.jpg|Afterparty 12-09-2015 Alexander Wang's After Party in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 12, 2015) 12-31-18 Backstage performance at Park Teather in LV 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2018) Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga in Alexander Wang for V Magazine, Issue 60 Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes